Sea World
by Hotaru-Naichingeru
Summary: When Aoko drags Kaito to Sea World, hilarity insues. Rated T for two makeout sessions one with a dolphin  and one piece of coarse language. First fic. Hope you enjoy! I don't own Sea World or Magic Kaito. If I did, the series would be finished already.


Authors note: First online fanfic! Please leave reviews! I got the idea while talking with my friends about vacations. I know the dolphin riding is at the Discovery Cove (I don't think that's the name. Need a review on the name, please!). And it would be hilarious to horribly traumatize our favorite thief. His KID identity is almost discovered! YES THERE WILL BE BAKAITOXAHOUKO! Enjoy !

"Ahouko…are we there yet? Where are you taking me anyway?" The young phantom thief had been on vacation in Florida with his best friend, Aoko. The girl kept his blindfold and "borrowed" handcuffs her father "loaned" her on (really she just took them without permission). "Almost Bakaito. Just wait. Here we are! The car they were in stopped, and she pulled him out and turned him to face the car they just rode in and the giant sign of the park they were at. Pulling off the blindfold with as much bravado as she could muster, Kaitos fear of fish took over. The car they had ridden in had a large Orca tail coming out the back, and where were they exactly? Sea World. The shock was too much for Kuroba-san, so a natural instinct took over. He screamed like a girl in a horror movie and fell to the asphalt in a dead faint.

-1 Hour Later-

Kaito finally woke up, to be in front a tank full of fish, clearly not happy. "AHOUKO! WHY'D YOU BRING ME HERE!" Aoko had a mop magically appear in her eager to fight hands.

" YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT WAS TO GET YOU HERE WHILE YOU WERE UNCONCIOUS, BAKAITO!"

"AND WHOSE FAULT IS THAT?"

"YOURS FOR BEING AFRAID OF FISH!"

A four year old and his mother, who could understand Japanese, passed as they began to scream profanities at each other. The child tapped his mothers' leg, "Mommy, how come I can't understand what they're fighting about?" The woman sighed, " they're arguing in Japanese, honey." 'You don't even need to know an EIGHT of what they're talking about.' Was a thought she kept to herself.

After about 20 minutes of mop chasing, they both calmed down. Kaito was forced to face his fear and be dragged to every tank, squealing whenever a fish got too close to the glass. At 3:50, Aoko grabbed his hand and ran to the parking lot, going to another section of the nightmarish park called "Discovery Cove". Her hand against his made his face turn red like bad sunburn. He fainted again when he saw the sign, but quickly woke up to talk his way out of it.

SWIM WITH

DOLPHINS!

(+A Shark!)

"THEY'RE GIANT MAN-EATING FISH!"

"NO! THEY'RE MAMMALS LIKE YOU, BAKAITO!"

"NO! THEY'RE GIANT MAN-EATING FISH! I _**HATE**_ FISH!"

In card gun vs. mop, mop always wins. When round 2 was over of their arguments, the female of the two person group plucked her best friends favorite gun out of his hands. " I'll be taking this so you don't KILL any of those adorable animals." On closer inspection of her friends closely guarded weapon, her tone turned serious and questioning. "Kaito. Do you know if Kid's afraid of fish?"

Cue the enormous sweat drop.

"I don't think that he is. He stole that fish shaped artifact one time. I remember reading about it in the paper." 'And I returned it almost as fast as I took it.'

" I think he is, and you should be the one to know it. Kaito 1412."

'CXXP! QUICK LIE! QUICK LIE!'

He resumed his poker face and rubbed the back of his head. " Why're you so interested in the serial number of my gun?" Fate, if there was one, had smiled down on him with his precious toy.

All suspicions were dropped, and after a half hour of convincing they finally got in, Kaito being threatened by mop unless he kissed one of the giant porpoises. A horrible make out session and dolphin swim later, they went back to the house they were renting. "Now for being good, you get a reward." Pressing her face near his, Aoko kissed Kaito full on the lips. Kaito completely forgot about his fear of fish until they watched all four JAWS movies. Back to square one.

Meanwhile in Japan…

Inspector Nakamori took down a suspect thought to be Kaito kid. With all the other officers watching, he found his trusty weapon gone. 'Where are my handcuffs?'

Answer: With your daughter in Florida.

I hope you enjoyed my fanfic! (Slice of chocolate Internet cake to all those who review!) I just added in the shark on the sign for fun. They don't have one with the dolphins.


End file.
